Notre Histoire
by Seabear Girls
Summary: Harry et Draco sont ensembles, ils se souviennent comment tout a commencé...
1. Partie I

**_Titre :_** Notre Histoire

**_Auteur :_** Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, homophobes, vous avez dû vous tromper de bouton…

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci de nous les prêter pour les torturer Mme Rowling !

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco sont ensembles, ils se souviennent comment tout à commencé…

_**Nda :**_ Coucou les gens ! Bon alors que dire ? C'est notre première fanfiction et on espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**_Notre Histoire_**

Ce matin, je me réveille un corps chaud collé contre le mien.

Je souris tendrement.

Il est si beau, et je l'aime tellement. Je vois ses paupières se soulever doucement et dévoiler ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris. Ils sont si beau, comme la mer après une violente tempête. Ils sont envoûtants et je m'y plonge, comme tous les matins.

- Bonjours mon cœur.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?

- Toujours avec toi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Nous nous embrassons passionnément, mais rapidement, nos baisers dérivent. Ils descendent dans mon cou, vers mon oreille, reviennent sur ma bouche.

- Dray…

- On est samedi 'Ry…

Oui, on est samedi, et comme tous les jours où l'on peut faire la grasse matinée, j'ai droit à un petit câlin de mon ange pour me réveiller.

D'ailleurs, je sens déjà sa langue sucer le lobe de mon oreille et une vague de frisson habituelle, mais toujours aussi délicieuse, me saisit.

C'est une douce torture qui m'arrache un gémissement tout aussi doux.

Il revient dans mon cou et entreprend de me marquer comme sien. Je n'aime pas que l'on me déclare propriété, excepté de lui, mais je l'aime, c'est normal.

Ses mains sont de la partie. Ses mains que j'adore et qui me transportent vers d'exquises sensations que je redécouvre à chacune de ses caresses. Elles descendent le long de mon corps en s'attardant bien sur mon ventre pendant que sa langue martyrise un de mes téton, pour qu'il en devienne tout dur.

Ils s'occupe alors de l'autre quand soudain, je sens ses mains me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses sans jamais ne serait ce que frôler le sexe qu'il sait proéminent.

Pendant ce temps, sa bouche s'active à rejoindre de ses mains et lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur de mon nombril, sa langue mime la danse des amants. Et, sans que je ne m'y attende, il engloutie mon sexe et le suce avidement, mais s'arrête aussi net qu'il a commencé, s'attirant, de ma part, un grognement de frustration.

Il me sourit, de son sourire enjôleur, et je sais qu'à présent, commence le véritable supplice.

Il alterne les coups de langue, le souffle et les caresses humides. Il sait que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps et me reprend en bouche avec une passion non contenue. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, je me laisse aller dans sa bouche et il avale ma jouissance avec délectation, comme si elle était le nectar le plus précieux au monde.

Une fois que mon ange a terminé, je m'empresse de lui faire subir la même torture, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle soit aussi lente et douce que la sienne.

Nous nous levons enfin, au bout d'une heure de câlin.

Il est neuf heures moins le quart.

On prend notre douche ensemble. C'est, comme toujours, un moment de pure tendresse. On se lave mutuellement en se caressant tendrement, c'est l'un des moments que je préfère.

Nous sortons tous les deux de la douche et nous nous habillons.

Je vais dans le salon de notre appartement, tandis que Dray termine de se préparer. Je me place devant la cheminée et regarde le cadre suspendu.

C'est tellement de choses ! Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs sans entendre mon amour arriver, je le sens juste me prendre dans ses bras.

A suivre…

Voilà, on espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçut.

On vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite…

(Sauf si on arrive pas à se retenir de vous l'envoyer avant !)

Kisu ! !


	2. Partie II

Titre : Notre Histoire Auteur : Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, homophobes, vous avez dû vous tromper d'histoire…

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci de nous les prêter pour les torturer Mme Rowling !

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco sont ensembles, ils se souviennent comment tout a commencé…

_**Nda :**_ Coucou les gens ! C'est Kaoru qui vous parle !

Tout d'abord je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre quelques jours de plus avant de publier.

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier Roquine pour sa review et pour ses corrections. Merci beaucoup et pour tout.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Notre Histoire

_C'était durant notre septième année que j'ai décidé de l'attirer à moi._

_Je me souviens._

_Nous étions à Pré au lard, il faisait froid et humide. Les grosses capes et les grosses écharpes étaient sorties en cette fin du mois de Février. _

_Il sortait de la librairie avec la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe, moi je sortais d'un magasin de vêtement avec Blaise, Pansy et mes habituels toutous : j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle._

_Nous nous sommes croisés et, comme d'habitude, j'ai sorti une remarque acerbe, digne de moi, qui a fait rire Blaise et glousser les trois autres. A cet instant, on aurait dit deux princes (lui et moi) avec un arbitre (Blaise), et une bande de dindon face à une belette et une belette en devenir. _

_Finalement, les seules personnes méritant un tant soit peu le titre d'être humain, à cet instant, ce fut moi, Blaise et lui._

_Il me regardait avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts : de la haine, du mépris, de la tristesse, mais aussi autre chose que je ne savais pas interpréter, de peur de me méprendre sûrement. Nous avons faillit nous battre après notre joute verbale habituelle, mais Blaise et la Sang de Bourbe nous ont arrêté « Pour l'école » nous ont-ils dit._

_Le soir, nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard. Nous avions dîner et étions dans nos salles communes. Blaise vint me rejoindre près de la porte, tandis que je me dirigeai vers mes appartements de Préfet. J'avais tout de suite compris qu'il voulait me parler. De quoi ? Je l'ignorais, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je n'échapperai pas à cette discussion. _

_- Viens si tu veux._

_Il me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'est vautré sur le canapé de velours vert et argent, les couleurs de ma chambre et de ma maison, devant la cheminée, et a conjuré deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Nous avons commencé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, mais Blaise est vite arrivé au sujet fatidique._

_- Dis moi Drake, pourquoi cette haine entre toi et Potter ?_

_Nous y voilà !_

_Son sujet préféré : moi et Potter. _

_Il a une vague théorie complètement absurde comme quoi je serais accro à lui. _

_Pffff ! N'importe quoi ! Vraiment absurde ! Moi et ce… cet abruti de Sauveur ! Et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi pas Merlin en petite culotte pendant qu'on y est !_

_Donc, pour au moins la millième fois, je lui répondais aussi aimablement que possible : _

_- Parce que c'est un petit crétin, arrogant, qui profite de sa célébrité pour enfreindre les règles sans qu'il y ait de répercussions !_

_- En es tu sûr ?_

_- Que veux tu dire ?_

_C'est vrai quoi ?! Blaise n'est peut être pas le plus Serpentard des Serpentards, mais là, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'est renseigné sur Potter et qu'il en sait plus que moi ! _

_Mais, et sans que je sache pourquoi, ce soir, ses propos m'intriguent._

_- Observe le, peut-être qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, Blaise quitta la chambre sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit._

_Toute la nuit, sa dernière phrase hantait mon esprit. _

_Potter était peut-être un troll, un vampire, ou pire, une partie de Voldemort. _

_Non, c'est impossible, il l'a détruit !_

_Même si je sais que l'autre face de serpent n'était pas spécialement intelligent, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se tuer lui même. _

_A moins que…_

_Ce fut sur ces réflexions trèèèèèès intelligentes que je commençais mon « observation » de « Saint Potter ». _

_J'en profitait pour demander à mon meilleur ami pourquoi il en savait tant sur Potty et bien sûr, il me dit « d'aller me faire voir », comme d'habitude me direz vous. _

_Parce que, depuis le soir où l'on avait trop bu et où l'on a couché ensemble, Blaisounet, qui le lendemain avait bobo au popotin , essaye désespérément de me caser avec Potty, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. _

_Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je commençais mon observation approfondie de Potter. _

_Evidement, je suis son ennemi juré, je me dois donc de tout savoir sur lui (même si j'en connais déjà une bonne partie !). _

_Le premier mois, je ne découvrais rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà. Autrement dit : qu'il était né le 31 juillet, qu'il vivait chez des moldus qui étaient son oncle et sa tante, et d'autres détails plus ou moins insignifiants. En bref, ce mois ne fut pas productif du tout et Blaise s'en est encore pris plein la tronche parce qu'il essayait désespérément de me convaincre que « Saint Potty » n'était pas si saint que ça. _

_En plus, cet affreux balafré venait perturber mon sommeil ! Comment je le sais ? C'est très simple, un soir, Blaise était mal et il est venu dormir avec moi et évidemment, le matin, il n'a pas arrêter de me faire ch*** parce que j'avais prononcer le nom de Potter d'une manière qui aurait fait rougir le plus libertin des libertins (ce dont, soit dit en passant, je ne me rappelle même pas…). Et bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à des remarques plus ou moins moqueuses de la part de mon plus-pour-longtemps-meilleur-ami. _

_Cependant, un jour, je remarquais, ou plutôt entendait de la bouche de Seamus Finnigan, dans un couloir, que Potter ne prenait pas sa douche en même temps que les autres après le match de Quidditch. Je me demandais bien pourquoi et il fallait que je sache._

_Alors, lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur entraînement, la belette étant Capitaine de l'équipe sur la demande de Monsieur-Sauveur-de-l'Humanité-de-la-veuve-et-de-l'orphelin, je me faufilais dans les vestiaires ayant au préalable fabriqué, avec l'aide de mon parrain-chéri-adoré-de-mon-cœur-à-moi-tout-seul-le-meilleur-maître-de-potion-au-monde, une potion susceptible de me faire devenir invisible durant une heure environ. _

_J'entrais dans les vestiaires. Potter était sous la douche. Seul, comme à son habitude. Je jetais alors un œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et là, je vis une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde._

_Là, devant moi, se tenait le Sauveur du monde sorcier, recroquevillé dans la douche, et je vis son dos recouvert de plaies pas encore totalement cicatrisées. Il y en avait d'autres, des magiques, à la forme particulières, mais complètement refermées et guéries. A le voir comme ça, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit le « Sauveur », Celui-qui-a-survécu. Il ressemblait tellement à un pauvre enfant apeuré, et… fragile. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais._

_Soudain, je l'entendis hurler et de nouvelles plaies se rouvraient. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne le savais pas. _

_Tout à coup, je le vis se lever. Malgré toutes ses cicatrices, mon regard fut attiré par ses fesses et… « WAOUH ! » est tout ce que je fus capable de penser à ce moment là._

_« T'as un super beau cul Potter. Si on me l'avait dit, j'y aurais pas cru ! »_

_Je continuais d'observer cette merveille, lorsqu'il se mit enfin sous la douche et je pus alors l'observer à loisir. _

_OH MERLIN ! _

_Il serait presque mieux foutu que moi le 'Ryry chou d'amour ! ('Ryry chou d'amour ?!?!?). Cependant, me sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer, je décidais de partir moi aussi prendre une douche… froide de toute urgence !_

_Ainsi, je rentrais dans mes appartements où Blaise m'attendait._

_- Alors, ça c'est passé comment ?_

_- Pas envie d'en parler !_

_- Tu as donc découvert quelque chose mais puisque tu ne veux rien dire, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée Drake, fit mon meilleur ami en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Je sais pas, fis-je d'une petite voix._

_Blaise revint vers moi très insistant et me demanda de lui raconter la rencontre. Je craquais et lui parlais de tout, de Harry, de moi, des marques… Blaise afficha un sourire de satisfaction et repartit, une expression étrange collée au visage. Mais mine de rien, j'avais toujours cette érection qu'il fallait soulager et qui ne s'est qu'amplifiée au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Je fonçais sous la douche. _

_Quoi ? Je suis un Malfoy tout de même, je ne m'abaisserai JAMAIS aux « travaux manuels » comme le dit Blaise. _

_Les mois suivants je pris l'habitude de l'espionner et j'avais de plus en plus pitié de lui. Mais était-ce réellement de la pitié ? Je ne le savais pas. Aujourd'hui non plus d'ailleurs. _

_Cependant, un soir, tout changea : je rentrais dans ses vestiaires, comme à mon habitude, après son entraînement et là, je le vis, en face de moi, debout et nu, complètement nu. _

_En temps normal, j'arrivais et repartait pendant sa douche, mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient dut finir plus tard. Je pu donc l'observer de tout mon saoul et sous toutes les coutures, et je me régalais de la vue, en dehors de ses cicatrices et plaies étranges. J'étais, comme d'habitude, à l'étroit dans mon pantalon de toile, mais tant pis, je devais et voulais continuer. Je le suivis sous la douche et il commença à se masturber. Merlin ! J'en ai jouis dans mon froc !_

_Il était tellement beau, tellement sexy, fort mais en même temps si vulnérable à cause de ses cicatrices. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps et me précipitais dans ma chambre, puis sous la douche, froide bien entendu. Mais là, contrairement aux autres fois, ça ne me calmait pas ! Alors j'ai du m'y résoudre. J'ai envoyé ma fierté aux oubliettes et j'ai enroulé mes mains autours de mon sexe. J'ai fais des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide en imaginant que c'était les mains de Potter et finalement, j'ai jouis en criant son nom. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé, avec personne. Et là, en sortant de la douche, j'ai réellement pris conscience qu'il y avait comme un vide en moi, un vide que j'ignorais depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait que je parle à Blaise, à près tout, c'est de sa faute si on en est là !_

_Je lui ai tout dit et il m'a rebalancer sa théorie fumeuse du « tu es amoureux de Potter mais tu es trop borné pour l'admettre ». Il est parti, mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je sentais qu'une partie de moi était d'accord avec sa théorie foireuse, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, comme d'habitude me direz vous, et je continuais mon observation avec ce sentiment étrange en moi. _

_Une nuit durant laquelle j'étais de garde, je l'avais surpris dans les couloirs et la pitié que je ressentais pour lui ne changerait rien à mon rôle de Préfet. _

_- Potter ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure._

_- Lâche moi Malfoy, pour une fois par pitié, lâche moi ! S'il te plaît !_

_Je restait interdit. Potter, le Grand Harry Potter, venait de me supplier de le laisser en paix. Je n'y croyais pas. C'est Potter quand même ! _

_Il partit mais j'entendis des pas dans le couloir en plus des siens. Par chance, il passa devant ma chambre. Je me jetais sur lui, prononçais mon mot de passe à toute vitesse et nous fit entrer dans la pièce._

_- Aïe ! Mais que fais-tu Malfoy ?_

_- Je t'évite une autre retenue Potter ! Et désolé si je t'ai fait mal. _

_Je m'excuse, on aura tout vu ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !_

_- Merci, fit-il d'une petite voix._

_Nous nous relevons doucement et je vois des traces rouges sur dans son dos, à travers son tee-shirt blanc._

_- Potter, qu'est ce que tu as dans le dos ?_

_Il me regarda bizarrement et se mit à trembler. C'est vrai que je sais ce qu'il a, mais je veux des explications et des précisions ! Surtout que certaines d'entre elles ont l'air graves._

_- Rien, je… je vais… te laisser. _

_Il se dirige vers la porte mais je ne compte pas le laisser partir si vite et si facilement. Je le rattrape alors par le bras et sort ma baguette._

_- Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir et tu restes sage ou je te stupéfixie, lui dis-je fermement mais n'ayant, étrangement, aucune colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la voix._

_Il obéit bien sagement, connaissant mon entêtement légendaire de Malfoy, et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'en reste abasourdie (Potter qui m'obéit, on aura tout vu !), mais ne fais aucune remarque. _

_- Bouge pas, je reviens. Au fait, si tu bouges je te rattrape et ça va faire mal, Potter._

_Il baissa les yeux et me dit qu'il ne partirait pas. _

_J'entrais donc dans ma salle de bain et pris les deux trousses de secours qui s'y trouvait : la magique, et la moldue, au cas où, avec pourtant un étrange sentiment au fond de moi. Il n'avait JAMAIS baissé les yeux devant moi. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ?! Et qu'est ce qui m'arrivais pour que je veuille prendre soin de lui, m*** ?!_

_Je revins donc dans ma chambre et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'enlever son tee-shirt. Il résista. Je le menaçais d'un sort, mais rien n'y fit et il se leva pour partir._

_- Pardon, fis-je en lançant le _stupéfix_._

_Je le pris et le remis à sa place. Je lui enlevais son tee-shirt maculé de sang en faisant fi des regards noirs qu'il me lançait._

_Ce que je vis alors fut pire que dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. _

_- Potter, mais t'es malade ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!_

_Il ne dit rien et baissa son regard. Je lui permis de bouger et il resta là. A tout moment, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se retourne et me frappe, puis qu'il parte en courant. Mais rien de tout ça ne se passa. Il pleurait en essayant de cacher ses larmes, et lorsque je vins me poster devant lui et que je lui relevais le menton pour le regarder en face, il fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Dans mes bras à moi, son ennemi de toujours. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais utile, et pour rien au monde je l'aurais repoussé aussi ennemi (?) fut-il. _

_J'essayais tant bien que mal de le consoler, n'ayant jamais eut ni exemple ni marque de tendresse. Je le pris dans mes bras et il nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je le serrais contre moi et le berçait, en faisant attention à ses blessures, pour ne plus qu'il s'en aille et pour qu'il se calme. _

_Une fois la tempête passée, il resta un peu dans mes bras puis se dégagea. Et moi, je me sentis à nouveau vide comme si, quand il était près de moi, j'étais enfin complet. _

_- Merci, et désolé d'avoir… enfin…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave. Tu me montres ton dos que je te soigne._

_Il me fit un petit sourire, triste mais sincère, voyant que je ne posais aucunes questions et que, pour une fois, nous ne nous battions pas. _

_Je n'avais jamais été ainsi avec qui que ce soit avant. Il est bien le seul et j'espère qu'il n'en profitera pas. _

_Je le soignais donc en faisant très attention de ne pas le blesser encore plus. Je ne lui posais aucunes questions et je sentais bien que ça le soulageais, même si moi, ça me torturais de ne rien savoir de ce qu'il subissait, mais bon, c'est pas grave ça, j'ai l'habitude maintenant d'être torturé par Potter. Après tout, deux heures avant j'étais encore son ennemi, alors ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'il viendrai tout raconter. Pourtant, après avoir terminé, je me lançais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi._

_- Ecoute Potter, je ne sais rien de cette histoire, mais saches que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là. _

_Bon, c'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est pas plus mal, comme ça, il croira que je ne suis pas curieux et que je veux juste… juste… juste quoi au fait ? Prendre soin de lui ? Oui, mais pourquoi je veux prendre soin de lui moi, d'abord ?_

_Je remarqua alors qu'il me regardait interdit et je m'empressais de continuer. _

_- Je sais que je suis ton ennemi, mais voyons, crois-tu que nous puissions le rester alors que tu es dans cet état ? Je te veux en pleine possession de tes moyens Potter. Je veux te retrouver comme avant, tu es le seul qui soit digne d'être mon ennemi, alors je ne veux pas te perdre. _

_Je ne mesurais pas l'impact que mes paroles pouvaient avoir sur lui, ni sur moi d'ailleurs. Mine de rien, j'avais un pincement au cœur en ayant dit ça, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'elles ont eut l'effet escompté. _

_- Merci Malfoy, me dit-il en souriant. _

_Ce sourire me remua de l'intérieur. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais si heureux, si sincère. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais un peu de ce quelque chose qui vous transporte on ne sait où. Puis Harry… euh, Potter se leva et continua._

_- Un jour je te raconterai. Mais, d'ici là, crois tu que nous puissions devenir des « amis » à l'abris des regards ? Ainsi, peut-être pourrais je t'en parler ?_

_- Amis je ne sais pas, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer, tant que les autres ne se doutent de rien, ça me va. De toutes façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais accepté mon amitié…_

_Je laissai volontairement ma phrase en suspend pour voir sa réaction. Il ne voyais pas où je voulais en venir._

_- … en première année. Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis._

_Il me fit un sourire triste qui me serra le cœur comme jamais, puis il franchit la porte de ma chambre et je me retrouvais seul._

_Tant bien que mal, j'essayais d'analyser ces émotions qui déferlaient dans mon esprit, même si c'était un terrain totalement inconnu pour moi. Je décidais, pour une fois, d'être franc avec moi même, j'avais trop mal et trop besoin de comprendre. Je me surpris, je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir autant de choses. De la tristesse, de la compassion, de l'amitié, de la haine, de la colère, de… l'amour ? Etrangement, seul les « bons » sentiments, comme aime les appeler Dumbledore, sont dirigé envers Potter. _

_De la compassion parce que je le soutiens et que je voudrais toujours le soutenir. _

_De l'amitié parce que le lien qui vient de se créer entre nous est fort._

_De… l'amour ? Celui là, je serais incapable de le définir, de dire pourquoi, mais si je devais mettre un nom dessus, je pense à celui là, même si je ne l'ai jamais ressentit à proprement parlé._

_A dire vrai, nous avons été les meilleurs ennemis pendant longtemps, et peut-être que nous nous aimions secrètement, sans nous l'avouer à nous même, ou alors, cela s'est transformé au fil du temps. Je n'en sais rien , et à dire vrai, je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Peut-être en parlerais-je à Blaise, mais je dois dire que les phrases énigmatique, j'en ai raz le bol. Enfin, on verra ça plus tard._

_Les autres sentiments, je sais contre qui ils sont dirigés. _

_De la tristesse parce que je ne veux pas voir Harry, euh plutôt Potter, dans cet état. _

_De la haine contre celui qui lui fait ça._

_De la colère envers ses amis qui ne se rendent compte de rien. Ca me tue, normalement, c'est le rôle des amis de remarquer ces choses là, pas des ennemis ! _

_« Ennemis » Pourquoi, ce soir, ce mot raisonne t-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi me fait-il autant de mal ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Peut-être devrais je en parler à Parrain, il saura sûrement quoi faire lui, et il sera probablement moins énigmatique que Blaise._

_Ce fut donc avec toutes ces questions que je me couchais, et avec un mal de tête carabiné._

_Le lendemain, nous avions potion en première heure de cour. En temps normal, j'aurais dit « rien de mieux pour commencer la journée ». Toutefois, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Parrain nous fit donc entrer et je me dirigeai vers lui._

_- Pourrais-je te parler à la fin du cour ?_

_- Pas de problème. _

_- Merci Parrain._

_Je me dirigeais donc vers ma place, au premier rang, et le cour commença._

_Comme d'habitude, Harry se fit disputer et Gryffondor se vit retirer une bonne centaine de points à cause de lui et de Londubat. _

_Pauvre Harry, déjà qu'en temps normal il n'est pas très doué en potion, mais avec un dos dans cet état…_

_Un instant, il serre les poings, il a mal et… P*** la Belette, Miss-je-sais-tout, mais regardez le enfin, si je dis quoi que se soit, on va se poser des questions !_

_Tant pis, je le tente. J'attrapais ma baguette et lançais un _Wingardium Leviosa _pour soulever la robe de Harry, légèrement, juste assez pour qu'une goutte de sang tombe par terre. _

_Par chance, Blaise avait fait tombé ma plume à terre, mais je savais qu'il m'avais vu, bordel de m*** de p*** de Griffy à la noix, vous faites c*** ! Je me levais donc pour aller chercher ma plume._

_- Professeur, Potter a du sang sur sa chaise._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux et me regardais avec un air inquiet. _

_- Potter, venez avec moi, lui dit Sev'_

_Harry le suivit. J'entendais les murmures incessants des autres élèves qui se demandaient ce qui avait bien put arriver._

_Quelques minutes après, Sev' revint et me demanda de le suivre. Je le rejoignit sous les regards interrogatifs des autres élèves._

_- Potter est là bas et veut te voir, me dit-il ahuri._

_Mon parrain retourna à son cour puis mit tout le monde à la porte pour revenir nous voir._

_Pendant ce temps, je me débrouillais tant bien que mal pour soigner Harry. Lorsque Sev' revint, Harry colla son dos contre moi. Vu l'état dans lequel il était je ne dis rien, ce qui surpris Severus. _

_- Attends que je t'appelle s'il te plaît._

_C'est bien la première fois que je supplie quelqu'un, et c'est pour Harry en plus. Severus me regarda surpris mais se décida tout de même à attendre dehors, sans rien dire, que j'ai terminé de soigner Harry._

_- Merci… mais… pourquoi… enfin, j'veux dire…_

_- Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?_

_Harry hocha la tête._

_- Parce que je savais que tu avais mal et qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de t'en faire. _

_Je terminais ma phrase avec un petit sourire, mais il était franc. Il le vit et me répondit avec un immense sourire « à la Potter » qui me fait fondre et exploser le cœur._

_Je continuais à le soigner en silence sachant que mon parrain aurait put faire une syncope en nous entendant rire ensemble. Je suppose que Harry était de mon avis puisqu'il n'a rien dit._

_Une fois ma tache terminée, j'appelais mon parrain qui nous rejoignit dans la seconde. _

_- Potter, expliquez moi ! Ou toi Draco, mais que quelqu'un m'explique ! rugit Severus._

_Je l'avais rarement vu aussi en colère._

_- Harry, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous explique, lui dis je calmement._

_***********************_

Voilà la fin de la 2eme partie.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Laissez nous des reviews (le problème de départ a été réglé pour les reviews anonymes) pour nous dire si vous avez aimé.

A la semaine prochaine si tout va bien

Kisu !


	3. Partie III

Titre : Notre Histoire Auteur : Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, homophobes, vous avez dû vous tromper …

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci de nous les prêter pour les torturer Mme Rowling !

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco sont ensembles, ils se souviennent comment tout a commencé…

_**Nda :**_ Coucou les gens ! C'est encore Kaoru ! Alors voilà la dernière partie de _Notre Histoire_. Faites attention, il y a un LEMON dedans, vers la fin.

Bonne lecture !

Notre Histoire

_- Harry ?! demanda Sev'_

_A ce moment j'ai réellement cru qu'il allait faire une syncope. Toutefois, je vis dans le regard de Harry une nouvelle lueur qui avait disparut depuis longtemps, la détermination. Il pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, celui que cette lueur ne lui avait pas donné._

_- Professeur, Draco, asseyez vous sinon vous allez tombé de haut._

_Je crois que Harry vas réellement achever mon parrain s'il continue. Personnellement, j'adore lorsqu'il m'appelle Draco, pas parce que c'est mon prénom, loin de là (je ne l'aime pas c'est trop peu commun, pas que je veuille un prénom passe partout hein, mais un peu moins unique ne me dérangerais pas) mais parce que c'est lui qui le dit. Je crois que c'est ça être amoureux. Etre heureux lorsque la personne que l'on aime fait de petites choses, insignifiantes pour les autres, comme m'appeler Draco, sauf que c'est lui qui le fait, et ça vous retourne l'estomac, ça vous prend aux tripes, et on est heureux comme jamais. Croyez vous que je sois amoureux de mon Harry ? Moi, j'en suis sûr à présent._

_Bref, Harry commença donc son récit. _

_- Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est mort l'été dernier, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en moi, un peu comme il l'était avec le professeur Quirell. _

_En ce qui concerne mon dos, tout ce que je sais, c'est que par moment, il m'arrive d'avoir la tête ailleurs. En fait, je suis appelé, je ne sais pas comment, et là, le temps s'arrête. Je vis les tortures qu'ils m'infligent, ses mangemorts et Lui, et en porte les marques sur mon corps, même si elles sont faites dans un univers parallèle, ça doit être une des répercussions du dernier sort que m'a lancé Voldemort lorsque… enfin, lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ressens la douleur que ces marques me provoque, je ressens leur joie de me voir souffrir, je ressens toutes leurs émotions et les miennes sont décuplées._

_Harry nous raconta encore quelques événements, mais depuis qu'il avait parlé de ses tortures, il retenait difficilement ses larmes, et moi, je me retenais difficilement de le prendre dans mes bras, pour le protéger. _

_A la fin de son récit, Severus sortit de la salle pour prévenir Dumbledore et nous laissa seuls. A cet instant, Harry fondit en larmes sans se retenir, il n'avait pas voulut pleurer lorsque Severus était là, je le savais, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se retenir._

_Je le pris alors dans mes bras et le berça doucement en faisant des gestes circulaires très doux sur son dos pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Je le sentis se détendre peu à peu. Nous sommes restés ainsi durant près d'une heure avant qu'il ne puisse parler._

_- Je… je suis… désolé… je…_

_- Là, chuuuut c'est rien, c'est finit._

_- Merci, fit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je suis désolé de m'être mis à pleurer ainsi. Je dois te faire pitié._

_Je sentais une touche de dégoût de lui même dans sa voix, de l'amertume, de la colère, et je les voyais encore plus dans ses yeux, et moi, j'avais mal de le voir ainsi, parce que pour moi, il n'en était que plus fort et ses larmes furent un véritable cadeau pour moi._

_Soudain, Severus arriva avec Papy Dumby qui nous dit qu'il avait fait transférer nos affaires à lui et à moi dans un petit appartement à part. J'avais toujours ma chambre de Préfet, bien sûr, mais ainsi, je pouvais resté avec Harry si le cœur m'en disait. Tous deux étions sous le choc, et Parrain encore un peu, mais je fus le premier à me remettre et à demander calmement :_

_- Pourquoi moi, professeur ?_

_- Parce que M. Potter s'est confié à vous, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, et je doute qu'il veuille que d'autre personnes soient au courant de son secret. M. Malfoy, je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir rester avec M. Potter. A partir d'aujourd'hui en tout cas, vous aurez un dortoir commun à vous seuls._

_- Très bien Professeur._

_Dumby nous quitta, mais je vis ses yeux pétiller, comme si il savait tout, ou qu'il avait déjà tout planifier. Le professeur Rogue nous accompagna jusqu'à notre nouvel appartement puis nous dit froidement que nous étions dispensés de cours pour la journée. _

_Cette chambre était magnifique. Le salon était bleu roi sur les murs, et le parquet était recouvert d'un tapis blanc. La salle de bain était orange sur les murs et le carrelage au sol était jaune d'or. Nous avions une chambre pour deux. La plus belle selon moi. Elle comportait deux lits : l'un parme, l'autre bleu clair, les deux avec un Serpent sur le couvre lit : un cobra et un basilique. _

_La chambre en elle même était bleue et argent, avec un balcon et deux fenêtres. Elle était très lumineuse. _

_Harry entra dans la chambre et ne bougea pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais il restait ainsi, sur le pas de la porte quelques minutes. Nos affaires avaient été transférées ici et au pied de nos lits respectifs : Basilique violet pour Harry et Cobra bleu pour moi._

_- Merci d'être là, murmura Harry._

_- De rien, je ne suis pas si insensible et méprisant que tu le crois._

_Il me sourit. Je ne me sent bizarre, heureux, calme, serein. _

_Je ne peux plus le nier, je suis fou de lui. C'est étrange tout de même, je ne pensais pas un jour être amoureux de Harry, mon pire ennemi jusqu'à hier. Je me voyais déjà marié à Pansy en désespoir de cause, parce que mon Harry ne voudrais pas de moi et que mes parents m'avaient forcé la main._

_Harry sortit de la chambre et s'installa face à la cheminée. Je le sentais s'affaisser, baisser les bras. _

_- Que se passe t-il maintenant ? me demanda t-il tristement._

_- Comment ça ? lui répondis-je en m'asseyant près de lui, sur le canapé._

_- Ba, oui, maintenant que j'ai tué Voldemort, je suis sensé faire quoi ?_

_- Harry…_

_C'est donc cela. C'est donc pour ça que tu as perdu ta lueur. _

_- Oui, maintenant que je suis un assassin, que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, je fais quoi ?_

_- Tu vis ta vie, Harry. Celle que Voldemort t'a volé, celle que Dumbledore t'a volé. Je… enfin, si tu veux, saches que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serais là. Tu peux compter sur moi, je voudrais t'aider… enfin, si tu le souhaites._

_Il me fit un sourire resplendissant, rien que pour moi. Soudain, j'ai l'impression d'être un des homme les plus heureux du monde, même si je ne sais pas s'il m'aime. Merci Harry, merci à toi d'illuminer ma vie. Soudain, son sourire se dissipa, et je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet._

_- Oui, mais… et nos amis. J'veux dire, tes amis ne m'aiment pas et les miens ne t'aiment pas non plus._

_- Avec un peu de patience et un retour à zéro, je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous entendre. Et puis, de mon côté, seul Blaise est un réel ami._

_- Non, maintenant, saches que tu m'as moi aussi, me dit-il en me tendant sa main. _

_Je lui serrais avec une joie non contenue quand soudain, il se mit à trembler._

_- Harry, que se passe t-il ?_

_- C'est… c'est lui._

_Et là, je les voyais, ces marques, se rouvrir. Sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras et une sorte de nuage argenté vint nous envelopper. Harry se détendit instantanément._

_- Tout vas bien ? lui demandais-je, inquiet._

_- Oui. Merci._

_- Repose toi. Je te laisse._

_Harry se coucha lorsque je sortais. J'allais dans le parc, près du lac et fis ce que je savais faire de mieux : réfléchir. _

_Pourquoi cette chose nous a t-elle enveloppés ? Etait-ce ma magie ? Ou la sienne ? Ou autre chose ? Pourquoi cette torture pour Harry ? Pourquoi ces amis n'ont-ils rien vu ? Et surtout pourquoi Il lui fait a ça ? Celui là, il a vraiment de la chance d'être mort sinon je l'aurais tué moi même!_

_Je rentrais tard ce soir là. _

_J'avais été voir Blaise et lui avait dit que j'étais ami avec Harry. Je ne voulais pas en dire trop à la fois. Je me rappellerais toujours de sa tête. Il est devenu blanc comme un linge et la seconde suivante il sautait partout pour manifester sa joie._

_A mon retour dans notre dortoir, je trouvais Harry endormi sur le fauteuil du salon, en face de la cheminée. Je le portais jusqu'à son lit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Puis, je pris mon pyjama et partit sous la douche. Je laissais mes pensées dériver et elles se tournèrent vers Harry. _

_Harry et son visage d'ange. _

_Harry et sa gentillesse. _

_Harry et sa douceur. _

_Harry et son corps sublime malgré toutes ces marques._

_Et je m'imaginais l'embrassant. _

_Et je m'imaginais le torturant sous mes douces caresses. _

_Et je m'imaginais en train de le pénétrer, avec tout mon amour, toute la tendresse et la douceur dont je suis capable. _

_A cet instant, je me déversais dans ma main, le nom de mon amour au bord des lèvres. Je l'avais chuchoté. Comme si par ce son, on pouvait me l'enlever à jamais._

_Oui c'est vrai, j'ai eu de nombreux amants. Non, je ne les ai pas aimés. Oui c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas à eux ; j'étais égoïste et ne pensais qu'à mon propre plaisir. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est différent parce que j'aime Harry et que je donnerais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Même ma propre vie, parce que mon cœur et mon âme sont déjà à lui. _

_Je sortais de la douche sur ces pensées. Sur mon imbécillité incroyable de Malfoy. Sur ce pantin qu'à fait mon père et dont j'essaye tant bien que mal de me détacher, et même s'il est mort en essayant de protéger son maître, et mère à l'hôpital suite aux tortures subies, je ne suis pas libre pour autant. Essayez de changer 17 ans de matraquage familial en quelques mois vous, moi, je n'y arrive pas. _

_Je rentre dans la chambre. Harry est assis sur son lit et me regarde._

_- Je… Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure, dis-je en baissant la tête._

_- T'inquiète pas, répondit-il en soupirant, c'est pas moi qui vais te reprocher quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste une question._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Que s'est il passé tout à leur lors de… heu… enfin, tu vois ?_

_- Oui… je vois. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que ma magie, j'y ai réfléchit et ça ne peut être que ça, s'est libérée. Désolé, c'était pas voulu._

_- C'est rien. On descend manger ?_

_- Vas-y, mais, s'il te plaît, gardons notre amitié secrète pour le moment, même si j'en ai déjà parlé à Blaise et qu'il t'accepte, parles en à tes amis aussi, ça sera plus facile pour eux ainsi._

_- Ok, ça te dérange si je ne passe pas la soirée ici ?_

_- Non, vas avec tes amis, c'est normal, lui répondis je avec un sourire._

_- Merci, je préparerais le terrain, fit-il dans un sourire._

_- Vas-y en premier, j'arrive dans dix minutes._

_Il s'en va et je reste là, seul, avec mes pensées plus que moroses et compliquées ce soir. Est ce que j'aurais moi aussi droit au bonheur avec celui que j'aime ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien._

_Nous serions ensemble, Harry et moi. Nous irions en Italie pour notre voyage de noce, car oui, j'aimerais me marier avec lui. Un Malfoy ne donne son cœur, lorsqu'il en a un, que très peu de fois. Et moi, je le lui en ai fait cadeau, et je le lui prouverai de la plus belle des manières : un mariage elfique, un mariage qui nous liera pour l'éternité, lui et moi. Oui je deviens Poufsouffle, et après ? J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être dénué de sentiments et si je dois tomber dans cette extrémité, alors tant pis, tant que ça ne dépasse pas mes pensées bien sûr, je suis un Malfoy après tout, j'ai une réputation à tenir. _

_Bon aller, c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais un peu quand même. A table ! En plus, Blaise et les trois autres dindons vont se poser des questions._

_Nous avons finit de manger et Harry est avec ses amis, moi, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, avec les miens. Oh non, Pansy arrive, au secours ! _

_- Drakinoucheeeeeeet ! Je t'aime mon Drakinou d'amouuuur !_

_- Pas moi Pansy, maintenant lâche moi !_

_- Mais si Drakinouchinouninet, je sais que tu m'aimes, en plus, on va se marier après Poudlard donc tu dois m'aimer. C'est obligé !_

_- Pansy, je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais et je n'épouserais jamais une dinde comme toi, c'est clair ? _

_- Mais Drakichinounet, c'est…[snif] c'est pas possible… [re-snif] on va se fiancer en Juillet ! [re-re-snif]…_

_- JAMAIS ! COMPRIS !_

_Sur ce je sortis de la salle en laissant derrière moi le pékinois en pleure. Je rejoignis notre chambre à Harry et moi, mais Blaise me tira dans une salle de classe vide avant que je n'ai pu atteindre la porte._

_- Dray, que se passe t-il ? Tu n'avais jamais renvoyé Pansy dans ses buts ainsi ! _

_- Rien Blaise, laisse moi sortir de cette p*** de salle de classe de m*** à la c*** !_

_- Langage Dray ! Et quand tu deviens vulgaire, c'est que ça va pas. Raconte !_

_- …_

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas sortir de cette p*** de salle tant que je n'aurais pas eut mes explications, alors accouche m*** et qu'on aille se coucher !_

_Je connaissais bien Blaise, un mec extra mais assez têtu. Bref, je lui racontais tout ce que je ne lui avais pas dit. Tout sans exceptions, sauf les problèmes de Harry, bien sûr. Cependant, je n'ai rien dis sur mes véritables sentiments. Mais Blaise avait déjà tout deviné. A croire qu'il me connais trop bien, ou qu'il y a une faille dans mon masque, que lui seul peut déceler. Sur ce, nous rentrâmes chacun dans nos dortoirs en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit._

_Je rentrais donc dans notre pas encore chez nous, mais ce que j'y trouvais me brisa le cœur. Harry était assis à même le sol devant la cheminée, recroquevillé sur lui même, des larmes coulant de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je m'approchais près de lui et le pris délicatement dans mes bras. Il s'accrocha à moi, désespérément._

_- Harry ? Que se passe t-il ?_

_- Draco [snif]… Je… Ron me déteste [snif]… Il… il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi ! Mais… mais je peux pas ! Et en plus, il a appris que… que…_

_- Que quoi Harry, dis moi._

_- Tu me détestera pas ? demanda t-il les yeux larmoyants._

_- Non Harry, jamais, dis moi._

_- Que… que j'étais… que je suis… gay…_

_Il chuchota le dernier mot, comme s'il avait peur. Et moi, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est possible ! Entre Harry et moi, il y a un espoir ! Je suis si heureux que je danserais la lambada sur la table si je n'étais pas Draco Malfoy, que je n'avais pas mon Harry dans les bras, et que je savais danser la lambada. _

_- Mais Harry un ami ne réagit pas comme ça ! il ne te mérite vraiment pas _

_- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- De quoi ? D'être gay ? Pas du tout, je le suis moi-même. Et contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, ce n'est pas une tare ou une maladie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et… Et Granger, elle en pense quoi ? demandais-je doucement._

_- Rien, elle a dit que ça ne les regardaient pas, que je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie sexuelle._

_- Et elle a bien raison !_

_- Elle a d'ailleurs cassé avec Ron à cause de ça._

_- C'est une fille bien._

_- Dis donc, tu fais des compliments aux Sang de Bourbe maintenant, attention, tu vires Pouffsouffle, ou pire, Gryffy !_

_- Ah ! Non pas ça, pitié Harry, pas Pouffsouffle ni Gryffy !!_

_Nous sommes partis dans un fou rire. J'étais bien, très bien, et Harry était encore dans mes bras. Nous nous sommes calmés et sommes restés dans un silence tranquille pendant quelques minutes. Puis Harry a repris la parole._

_- Draco, tu sais pourquoi j'ai été calmé tout à l'heure quand tu avais libéré ta magie ?_

_- Non, tiens, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que… Parce que… A ce moment précis, j'ai ressentis de l'amour et IL a disparut, mais est ce pour toujours._

_- Je… je suis content d'avoir put t'aider._

_Bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas content, enfin, si, mais pas vraiment. D'un côté oui, parce que Harry allait mieux, mais d'un autre côté non, parce qu'il allait me quitter. Je laissais mon regard errer autours de moi, sans jamais regarder Harry. Le pire, c'est que je l'aime et que je ne peux rien dire, sinon il va me rejeter._

_- Qui va te rejeter ?_

_- Oups !_

_- En effet, sourit-il. Dis moi qui, que je lui casse la tête pour te faire souffrir._

_- Non, ne fais pas ça, il ne faudrait pas t'abîmer quand même._

_Il me regarde étrangement puis, contre toute attente sourit. Son sourire est si grand que, non seulement je lui répond, mais en plus, je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut qu'un frôlement au début, il accentua le baiser de lui même._

_- Je t'aime Harry._

_- Je t'aime aussi Draco._

_Et il m'embrassa de nouveau._

_Ce baiser était doux, tendre mais devint rapidement passionné. Harry quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui donnais sans attendre, heureux de cet initiative de sa part. Le contact entre nos langues ,nous électrisa et un frisson traversa nos corps. _

_Elles entamèrent alors une danse folle, passionnée, sensuelle, amoureuse pourtant. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour nos deux corps. Nos érections se touchaient à travers nos vêtements et cela nous excitait encore plus. Finalement, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers le lit. Je poussais Harry dessus et m'allongeais sur lui en vitesse pour recommencer à l'embrasser._

_Je ne me lassait pas de ses baisers, et bientôt, je ne me lasserais plus de son corps, de son âme, de son être. _

_Je déviais ensuite vers sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, pour attraper et torturer son lobe d'oreille. Sous moi, Harry n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements, et moi, en bon Serpentard que je suis, je prenais un soin tout particulier à lui infliger cette douce torture._

_Je laissais tranquille son oreille pour revenir l'embrasser passionnément puis descendit dans son cou, que je martyrisais à coup de langue et de dents. Je lui fis un joli suçon pour le marquer comme mien. Je me doutais qu'Harry n'en aurait pas honte. Il savait à qui son cœur appartenait, et c'était à son bourreau, autrement dit, moi. Je lui enlevais son tee-shirt et il fit de même avec le mien. Nous recommencions à nous embrasser et je recommençais mon manège en le marquant une deuxième fois. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi, et le premier qui y touche, il ira rejoindre Voldy en enfer dans la seconde !_

_Je descendis jusqu'à la clavicule de mon Gryffondor, tout en essayant de lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Harry ne faisait plus que gémir sous mes mains expertes. Il n'était même pas jaloux des autres amants que j'avait pu avoir car aucune pensée cohérente ne lui traversait plus l'esprit à cet instant._

_Je descendis le long de son torse et j'excitais un téton avec ma bouche pendant qu'une de mes mains s'occupait de l'autre. De ma main libre, ainsi qu'avec l'aide de Harry, je finis de le déshabiller. Harry se retrouva nu devant moi. Je me relevais pour l'admirer._

_- Tu es magnifique Harry._

_- Moins que toi, fit ce dernier, gêné, et toi, tu n'es pas encore nu, c'est injuste, continua t-il en se redressant pour me déshabiller à mon tour._

_Je ne me laissais pas faire et repoussais Harry sur le lit. Je le surpris en lui faisant un strip-tease très sensuel qui l'excita encore plus, si ce fut encore possible._

_Je me replaçais sur lui, nu moi aussi, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Nos érections, à nu cette fois, se touchèrent et nous criions de concert. Je repris mon manège et descendis jusqu'à son nombril en laissant une trace humide sur son corps. Arrivé au nombril, je mimais l'acte sexuel en faisant gémir mon amant. _

_- Draco…_

_J'émis un petit rire et descendis à la hauteur de sa verge. Je soufflais sur le gland et Harry cria. Je léchais alors son sexe le plus lentement possible._

_- Dray… J'en… J'en peux plus…_

_Alors je cédais et le pris tout entier en bouche. Et Harry cria encore sous l'effet du plaisir. J'allait doucement, voulant à tout prie profiter pleinement de cet instant, et surtout, offrir à Harry un souvenir merveilleux. J'alternais coup de langue, succion et caresse humide. Sous moi, Harry n'était plus que plaisir. _

_- Dray… Je… Vais… Oh mon dieu…Venir…_

_Harry me laissait la possibilité de me dégager, mais je ne fis qu'accélérer la cadence, voulant connaître entièrement le goût de mon amant. Dans un dernier cri, Harry jouit dans ma bouche et j'avalais sa semence, et remontais l'embrasser pour qu'il se goûte. Harry était essoufflé et j'attendis qu'il reprenne un peu de souffle. _

_- Dray, viens, prends moi._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Plus que jamais._

_Je l'embrassais et lui demandais de se retourner. Harry était à quatre pattes et j'embrassais sa nuque. Voir Harry ainsi, soumis, ou confiant car en position de faiblesse, mettait à mal ma résistance pourtant légendaire. Je descendis le long de son dos ce qui arracha frissons, soupirs et gémissements à Harry. Je léchais ensuite ses fesses et entrepris de préparer mon amant avec ma langue. _

_Je détendais un peu l'anneau de chair et remonta embrasser la nuque de mon Gryffondor tout en lui présentant trois doigts. Il les suça avec passion et délectation. J'en aurais facilement jouis sur le champ, mais je tenais à venir en Harry._

_Une fois mes doigts bien humidifiés, je retournais Harry sur le dos pour le voir, et finis de le préparer. J'entrais un doigt en lui tout en l'embrassant. Il n'avait pas mal, mais c'était étrange. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et la douleur commença à apparaître._

_- Harry, mon cœur, détends toi ou tu auras mal. _

_Il fit ce que je lui dit, et se détendit. Je repris le sexe de mon amant en main et commençais à le masturber tout en entrant un dernier doigt qui passa inaperçu. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur cette noisette ce qui arracha un cri de pur plaisir à mon Harry._

_Lorsqu'il fut parfaitement préparé, je retirais mes doigts, m'attirant un grognement de frustration. J'écartais les jambes de mon Harry et me positionnais entre elles. _

_- Tout ira bien, détends toi, lui dis-je._

_Harry hocha de la tête et me fit signe qu'il était prêt. J'entrais en lui avec le plus de douceur et de tendresse dont j'étais capable. J'entrais petit à petit tout en le masturbant et en l'embrassant. Harry avait mal, je le savais, mais se forçait à se détendre. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais il me dit de continuer, pendant que je léchais les larmes salées de mon amour. Une fois que je fus totalement entré, je m'immobilisais, m'obligeant à rester calme. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes Harry se sentit prêt, il bougea légèrement ses hanches. _

_J'entamais alors de longs et lents vas et viens, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate._

_- Harry, parles moi fouchelangue._

_- Ssssssa t'exccccccite n'essssssst passssss ?_

_- Oh Merlin, oui…_

_Et j'accélérais le rythme, nos mouvements devinrent passionnés et nos cris emplirent la pièce. En un dernier cri, Harry se libéra entre nos corps et moi en lui. Je me retirais de mon amant et m'allongeais à côté de lui. Immédiatement, Harry vint se blottir dans mes bras._

_- Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Non ?_

_- J'espère que tu seras mon seul amant, pour toujours._

_Ca veut dire que Harry… Harry m'a donné sa virginité._

_- 'Ry ?_

_- Oui ? _

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi Dray._

_Et pour la première fois, cette nuit là, tous deux nous endormirent le sourire aux lèvres._

_Le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveillés, dans le même lit, l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était le plus beau matin de toute ma vie._

_- Bonjour mon cœur._

_- 'Jour mon ange._

_Nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous avons pris notre douche ensembles et sommes descendus dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Nous avons croisés Severus et Remus s'embrassant dans le couloir puis nous avons continué notre chemin en lançant un :_

_- Félicitations Professeurs !_

_- A vous aussi ! Nous ont-ils répondus, Severus avait même un petit sourire, même si il était assez surpris de la tournure des évènements. _

_Puis nous sommes entrés tous les quatre aux yeux de tous. Harry est venu à ma table où je l'ai présenté à Blaise, et Granger est venu nous voir. Blaise et elles ont fait connaissance dans la journée mais ont eut un véritable coup de foudre dès le matin. Ils se sont mis ensemble le soir même. _

_Pansy, Ron, Crabbe et Goyle nous ont posés plusieurs problèmes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais finalement, tout était pour le mieux._

Aujourd'hui, douze ans plus tard, nos progénitures prennent la relève : c'est la première rentrée de Sirius Lucius Potter-Malfoy et Amandine Lily Potter-Malfoy, nos jumeaux à Dray et moi. Ce sont évidemment des équivalents sorciers des bébés éprouvettes. Sirius est blond aux yeux verts et Amandine est brune aux yeux bleus-gris. Tous deux ont la grâce et la prestance des Malfoy et le courage et la témérité des Potter. Personne ne sait où ils finiront, mais peu importe, je suis très fier d'eux.

N'oublions pas non plus le petit dernier Antoine Draco Potter-Malfoy. Il a cinq ans et est le portrait craché de Draco. Et la petite dernière, qui se prépare : Amalia Cryseis Potter-Malfoy.

Les enfants de Blaise et Hermione dont le premier, Sebastien, entre à Poudlard également. Nathanaël, cinq ans également, est très pressé d'y rentrer lui aussi.

Severus et Rémus ont adopté, en raison de la lycanthropie de Rémus qui ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour ses enfants. Samantha, la plus grande est en quatrième année et Johnny, doit encore attendre un an avant de nous avoir comme professeurs Dray, 'Mione, Blaise, Neville et moi.

Dray est professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il a enfin remplacé Binns et il est adoré par ses élèves. Je suis jaloux d'ailleurs que ces gamins pré pubères reluquent MON Dray !

Moi, je suis professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione remplace McGonagal, qui est devenue directrice de Poudlard depuis que Albus a pris sa retraite.

Blaise a remplacé Flitwick, et Neville est professeur de Botanique. Il s'est d'ailleurs marié avec Luna, qui travaille pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ron est devenu joueur de Quidditch pour les Canons de Chudley et Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle l'ont suivit, et depuis qu'il a appris ma relation avec Dray, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole, et je l'en remercie grandement. Lui et Ginny sont d'ailleurs les seuls que j'ai arrêté de fréquenter. Mais étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas souvent là, je peux quand même aller voir la famille Weasley de temps à autres, tout comme Hermione.

Mon chéri, les bras autours de moi me demande :

- Tout va bien, mon cœur ?

- Oui mon ange, et pour toi ?

- Mieux que jamais.

- Dray, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mon ange m'embrasse et nous partons vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu sais 'Ry, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as gardé cet événement précis de mon journal.

- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a écrit et surtout parce que c'est le début de notre histoire.

Nous nous avançons dans la Grande salle et allons nous asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Ce soir, c'est notre douzième anniversaire de mariage. Nous nous sommes mariés d'un mariage elfique avec Dray à la sortie de l'école. C'était magique. Nous avons fait cela dans la forêt de Brocéliande, un lieu magique par excellence. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui nous a unis. Blaise et Sev' étaient les « témoins » de Draco et 'Mione et Remus les miens. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes unis par le plus pure des mariage et nos vies sont liées à jamais.

Mais ce soir mon ange, je te promet une soirée dont tu te souviendras pendant longtemps.

Cette nuit mon ange, je te promets un souvenir plus fort que…

_***********************_

Voilà donc la fin de _Notre Histoire_.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Merci à toutes les revieweuses et tous les revieweurs. Bientôt on saura comment vous répondre personnellement, toutes les aides sont appréciées.

On espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en notre compagnie.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction…

Kisu !


	4. Bonus

Titre : Notre Histoire Auteur : Seabear Girls

_**Genre : **_Romance

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

C'est un slash donc homophobes je suis désolée de vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous.

_**Rating : **_M

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci de nous les prêter pour les torturer Mme Rowling !

_**Résumé :**_ Harry et Draco sont ensembles, ils se souviennent comment tout a commencé…

**Nda :** Coucou les gens ! C'est encore Kaoru ! Oui je sais je suis envahissante (mdr !). Bon alors je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose ! Hum ! Donc, suite à quelques charmants compliments (qui m'ont dit que j'étais sadique, ce que je clame haut et fort mais personne ne veux me croire ! Pauvre de moi !), je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas laisser nos lecteurs sur leur fin.

Vampyse et Prue.1.2 m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça.

Pour faire une suite ce n'est pas possible mais j'espère que ce petit bonus saura vous contenter.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**_Notre Histoire_**

**_Bonus_**

Harry et Draco avaient passé une nuit mouvementée mais des plus magnifiques. Ce matin, le blond s'éveillait doucement, son corps entremêlé à celui de Son Griffy. Il le regarda et se remémora la nuit qu'ils venaient passé.

Ce soir-là, Harry, qui avait confié les enfants à Hermione et Blaise, l'avait emmené dans la forêt de Brocéliande, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient mariés 12 ans auparavant. Harry avait alors renouvelé ses vœux sous le ciel étoilé. Des lucioles et des fées s'étaient joints au spectacle, comme pour leur servir de témoins. Draco avait été très ému et touché, et avait lui aussi renouvelé ses vœux d'amour éternel et de fidélité absolu envers son unique amour.

Peu après, Harry avait emmené son amour dîner à Venise sur une gondole, et ils avaient passé la fin de la soirée blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder un magnifique feu d'artifice.  
A la fin de celui-ci, ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard et Harry avait aimé Draco comme si c'était la première fois.

Il l'avait dévêtu tendrement avant de lui offrir un streap-trease si sensuel qu'il resterait gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de Draco. Il lui avait ensuite fait l'amour si tendrement et amoureusement que le blond avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

**Flash Back**

_Harry et Draco venaient de terminer leur étreinte et se détendaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_- Je t'aime tellement Dray._

_- Moi aussi mon amour. C'est si fort comme si ces douze années de pur bonheur n'avaient fait que renforcer notre amour._

_- Oui, et je compte bien te montrer toute la nuit la manière dont il a grandit, fit le brun avec un clin d'œil coquin en se jetant littéralement sur lui._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Cette nuit-là, Harry lui avait fait l'amour avec une tendresse et une dévotion particulière, avec une touche de passion qui leur était propre.

Son Harry s'éveilla doucement à son tour en sentant les baisers papillons du blond qui s'amusait à éviter cette bouche pulpeuse, pourtant si tentatrice. Pourtant, le jeune homme blond finit par se jeter violemment sur la bouche de l'homme de sa vie. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cet instant de passion, mis quelques secondes à répondre à cette invitation au plaisir.  
A ce moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte et leurs jeunes enfants, ayant été raccompagnés à leur appartement par leur « Tante 'Mione », entraient dans la chambre en faisant léviter un plateau bien garni pour un petit déjeuner en famille. Pourtant, tout à coup, un hibou inconnu entra par une fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Oh ! Merlin tout puissant ! Vite tout le monde dehors ! On vous rejoint avec Père dans trois minutes !

Les jeunes Potter-Malfoy sortirent rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Harry pressait Draco pour qu'il s'habille rapidement.

- Mais Harry bon sang, que se passe t-il ?!

- Amalia arrive !

- Oh Merlin !

Les deux papas sortirent de la chambre et prirent, avec leurs enfants, le portoloin en direction de Sainte Mangouste.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se précipitèrent à l'accueil et déclinèrent leurs identités. La jeune femme, pas encore très réveillée, mis quelques minutes avant de trouver leurs noms dans les fichiers.

- Et c'est pourquoi, messieurs… Potter-Malfoy ?

- On vient de vous le dire ! On nous a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour nous dire que notre enfant était née ! On voudrait savoir où elle se trouve ! fit Harry brûlant d'impatience.

- Oh ! Pas la peine de me parler de cette façon ! Non mais, c'est quoi ces manières d'abord ! On ne vous a jamais appris la politesse Môssieur le sauveur du monde sorcier ?! Et je vous ferais dire, d'abord, que…

Draco commençait « légèrement » à perdre patience. Au moment où il allait intervenir, un médecin arriva dans le hall.

- Messieurs Potter-Malfoy ! Veuillez me suivre.

Harry, qui se détourna de la jeune femme en la plantant au milieu de sa phrase, suivit le médecin en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait et de ses trois enfants.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle blanche avec un chaudron au fond à gauche et une couveuse au milieu à droite de la pièce. Tous se placèrent autour de la couveuse pour observer le petit être qui sommeillait à l'intérieur.

- Les enfants, voici votre petite sœur, Amalia Cryseis Potter-Malfoy, annonça Draco plein de fierté face à cette petite brunette qui, déjà, arborait la même innocence que Harry dans son sommeil. Draco espérait juste qu'elle aurait les yeux verts…

Quelques jours plus tard, le bébé fut ramené par ses parents à Poudlard. Comme pour tous les autres, tout le monde gagatisait face à elle : Tata 'Mione, Tonton Blaize… et même Oncle Sev' ! Harry et Draco admiraient tout ce beau monde réunis autour d'eux et de leurs enfants. Leur famille en quelque sorte.  
Lorsque le soir fut venu, les parents mirent leurs enfants au lit, embrassant tendrement les deux plus grands, et restant près du plus petit le temps qu'il s'endorme.

Une fois tous les enfants endormis, les deux adultes s'assirent sur le tapis du salon, face à la cheminée. Harry était dans les bras de Draco, profitant des câlins de son aimé.

- Dis Dray ?

- Hum ?

- On en aura des souvenirs à raconter quand on sera vieux !

- Oui mon cœur, et on les partagera avec toute la famille.

- N'empêche ! Qu'elle est belle Notre Histoire…

***************

Voilà ! Cette fois ci c'est belle et bien la fin de _Notre Histoire_.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et les revieweurs, ceux qui nous ont mis en alerte et en favoris.

On vous donne rendez vous dans pas très très longtemps, on espère, pour une autre fanfiction.

Bizous à tous !


End file.
